


Stockholm Syndrome

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: angst_bingo, Community: au_bingo, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie, F/F, Miracle Day, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moth Women](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6817) by Ember A. Keelty. 



> [Porn Battle fic here.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7358333#cmt7358333)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts: Porn Battle: darkness, ghost, torch  
> au_bingo: underwater  
> angst_bingo: Stockholm syndrome 
> 
> Edited 4 September 2017.

Gwen Cooper is hiding in the Welsh mountains after Miracle Day. Torchwood is still gone. Rex is back in America, hiding his immortality to the CIA. Jack went back to somewhere in the universe. Except for her husband Rhys, daughter Anwen and Suzie, she's alone. 

It's been five years and she still dreams of Suzie weekly. Gwen knows she's looking for Suzie when she sees herself carrying a torch through the darkness, looking for her. Gwen finds Suzie in the same outfit she wore when Gwen and Suzie left the Hub to see Suzie's father: tan trench coat, blue blouse, black skirt and black boots.

The darkness fades. They're standing at the pier at Hedley Quay. There is no sign of Jack or Owen in the Torchwood SUV or Gwen's car.

"It's beautiful, Gwen. Can you see?" Suzie always says this to Gwen every time they meet. It's the first thing Suzie said to Gwen when they arrived at the pier five years ago, and one of the last things she remembers Suzie saying to her before she blacked out for a few moments. Gwen doesn't tire of hearing it.

They walk to the end of the pier together. A ferry blows its horn in the distance, but there is no ferry. There never is one in Gwen's dreams. 

Suzie breaks off a piece of the metal fencing at the quay. Gwen's accepted Suzie's occasional superhuman strength in her dreams. Gwen finds it sexy. Suzie ties the fencing onto Gwen's right leg with unseen rope. Suzie takes Gwen's hand; the two jump in the water.

Once Gwen has fallen to the bottom of the quay, Suzie kicks off her boots and swims around Gwen. Gwen smiles.

Suzie takes Gwen's pants off, followed by her underwear. Her clothes hang above her ankle. Suzie slides two fingers into Gwen's cunt. Her tongue licks Gwen's clit. Suzie works her hands and tongue as slowly as possible, allowing Gwen's orgasm to build up. Gwen can feel her face getting warmer in the water as she's closer to orgasm. She can't help but to gasp some of the water into her lungs. And after Gwen gasps water into her lungs, she's lost on why she isn't drowning. Gwen can see her legs shaking in the water; she knows Suzie has made her come again. Gwen closes her eyes and feels her body sinking to the quay floor.

Gwen gasps. She wakes up in her bed, beside Rhys, who is asleep when Gwen has these nightmares. She remembers she's been out of a job since Torchwood folded. She lives in a house, far away from Cardiff and the rest of the United Kingdom. Rhys is her husband and Anwen is her daughter. Suzie is dead, long dead. Gwen's essence is no use to Suzie now.

Gwen falls back to sleep. She's got her torch again, looking for Suzie in the darkness, ready to be her prisoner again. 

When she finds Suzie they kiss, and Suzie takes her back to Hedley Quay.


End file.
